If $x \odot y = 7x-y$ and $x \triangleright y = 3x+y$, find $-6 \triangleright (4 \odot 6)$.
Solution: First, find $4 \odot 6$ $ 4 \odot 6 = (7)(4)-6$ $ \hphantom{4 \odot 6} = 22$ Now, find $-6 \triangleright 22$ $ -6 \triangleright 22 = (3)(-6)+22$ $ \hphantom{-6 \triangleright 22} = 4$.